Pieces Fall into Place
by soscenegirl
Summary: Bianca actually begins to fall for dazed Drew. When all of his dreams fall into place there's just one girl that will do anything to tear the two puzzle pieces that were finally found apart.
1. Prologue: My drug

_A/N: I really don't know if I'm going to continue this because I already have 9 stories to worry about but I really want to write this story so if it's a mistake it'll be the perfect mistake._

_I _sighed as I walked through the halls of Degrassi, it has been a month since my ex girlfriend Katie went into rehab. For pill popping, she hasn't escaped yet. Gladly, sweet serendipty.

Something changed about Katie, she used to be so laid back, so non-attention needing. Before she left for rehab she was obsessive, she begged for attention, she was jealous, self conscience, and everything else a guy _isn't_ looking for.

She ruined her life, not anyone else. That was all her. It all started when I offered her to go somewhere with Bianca because I thought it'd help them get along better. While Katie was at the club she Over Dosed. I blamed it on Bianca which was the stupidest thing I had ever done.

I truly loved Bianca, she didn't believe me. No matter how much I tried, she'd blow me off because she thought I still had feelings for Katie. Which I didn't, how could one simply still be in love with a physcho that was actually once normal? I was not that guy.

Bianca still lived with me, she barely made eye contact with me. Though we communicated, rarely. I felt like she was holding back, or either I was holding back. _Someone was holding back._

Everything was better at Degrassi now, new people, which meant new groups, which led down to different additude. I could sense the changes already.

No more Ali and Dave drama, though we still had Eli and Clare who clearly couldn't make up which relationship level they wanted to pause on.

Other than the stupid flaws that needed to change but got used to, the year was starting out great.

My intense thoughts were interrupted by the loud, needed to be replaced intercom. "Hello Degrassi students, some of you know the rules, and some of you don't. As attendence to new comers and second yearers. No throwing balls in the school, running or playing inside, make sure your uniform is school coded, no sagging pants or unsolid sweaters or polo's, have a nice school year."

Since I've heard it all before, all I heard was _"Blah, Blah, Blah, Have a nice school year." _

None of the new or old girls caught my eye, all I could think abut was Bianca, it was like my eyes muted everything else in sight and automatically got set for her. She was like a drug.

_My drug._


	2. Girls and their head games

_A/N: I know KC isn't in the new season of Degrassi or maybe he is. but Dave isn't in this story and I needed Drew to have atleast one friend in my story this is a no forever alone zone._

It was later in the day and I had only ran into _only_ one of my old friends, KC. I think he was the only one I knew that appalled Degrassi now, besides Adam.

KC seemed cool, Jenna still went to Degrassi and they were still struggling and juggling with their baby troubles, KC was still complaining about how he missed seeing Ty.

All I could do was nod, he and Jenna did it to themselves, if Jenna was a more responsible parent and wouldn't have let the poor fella roll off of the changing table, or maybe if she didn't get pregnant at all.

"Bro, most of the new girls here are hot." KC speckled.

I lowered my eyebrow at him, "Aren't you dating Jenna? Don't turn into Clare and Eli, Make up your mind." I joked.

"Man, she's just so high maintenance lately. I can only take so much." He complained, in my opinion Jenna, the girl I've knowned since Kindergarten wasnt high maintenance. The girl has been through so much in her life she deserves to act like a queen. Her step-dad used to beat her mother, she used to get abused all the time for just being her. In kindergarten I was her only friend, I was the one who saw her bruises all the time and pecked them without a care.

Enough about childhood memories, and back to KC. His mom was doing better, she was also a strong woman. She once had to take care of Jenna, KC and Ty at once. Two teenagers and a newborn at once, not even to mention she has her own self to take care of. How did she manage it?

"Trust me, I know Jenna. Just don't treat her like trash, she's been through a lot. Take her out to a dinner or something, and one more thing. Stop calling other girls hot." I advised, he nodded and sprinted away.

Poor guy couldn't keep a girlfriend by himself if he ever tried, or if his life depended on it.

Bianca turned the corner, her jet black curls bounced all over her shoulders like a loose paper bag, wishing to be free. Her stained pink lips sat so plump, It was taking my everything just not to kiss her.

"Hey Bianca." I waved.

She gently smiled at me and opened her lips, "Hey Drew." She chuckled.

"Did you like the new classes so far?" I asked, still admiring her beautiful mouth, and her chocolate brown eyes and caramel skin caught my eye the most.

She was wearing the same usual blue Polo from last year, with a Gray sweater and Khaki pants, She was 1/346 who actually made that look budge from the lame zone.

"Yeah, they're fine I guess, not really something I'll jump out of bed for every morning but they're quite creative if I must say." Her voice was so elegant, she made every word that came out of her mouth my favorite, her voice sent chills down my spine.

Interesting.

"I'll see you back at home." She waved, turning from me to go to the lunch room.

That girl, doesn't even know what she does to me.

Clare stumbled across from me, Eli holding onto her hand. They both have no Idea what they want for them they're clueless. They want love, then they want drama, and then nothing.

Hopefully they realize they are just ruining their chances for everything else in life.

Owen was still the same him, the same immature boy who sometimes still grieved over Anya from time to time, still missing whatever detail about her.

And then there was a boy me and Adam met over summer, his name was Dallas. He wasn't immature but he still was a child deep down inside.

It seemed like I was the only one who changed over summer. I had a new additude about everything, and a different view on everyone. I was maturing, most likely.

Bianca managed to keep herself still after all that happened last, both her Mom and Dad abandoned her last year, the whole prom drama, and the shooting and the rehab scared her.

She was too uneasy, she's been through too much in her life for how old she is. My mom takes care of her like she is her own, her bed is across from mine, we share rooms.

My head crooked, it had seem so short since I got closer to Bianca, I was crazy about her. If let a lone Adam had not got shot, I would have jumped in front of both of them.

Too bad Adam had to take the bullet instead of me, so many things that I could have did, shoulda, woulda, coulda Drew, focuse on the future. Not the past.

There were so many couples in Degrassi on the first day that I almost threw up. Why didn't me and Bianca have 'that' She kept on telling me she loves me, but wont get involved.

Girls and their head games got to me too quickly.


End file.
